A Challenge Worth Doing!
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Kouga comes to court Kagome. But to do so, he has to face a challenge of Kagome's arrow. Will their love blossom into something more than friendship? Or will Naraku destroy everything? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

Somewhere in Japan, during the Feudal Era, Kagome and Inuyasha were glaring at each other from across the fire.

Kagome had cooked dinner a little earlier that evening. It was simple. A couple of small, roasted rabbits, with rice balls and tea. It was a great dinner all in all, considering they were in the middle of no where.

But, of course, Inuyasha found something wrong with it.

'_Rabbit's to chewy, he said. The tea's to hot, he said. The rice balls aren't sticky enough, they don't hold together, he said. OH WHAT A JEEERRRKKK!!'_

Kagome sipped her tea angrily while Inuyasha's leg bounced with agitation.

Sango went to say something, but Inuyasha's head snapped to the right.

"Mangy Wolf," was all that Kagome could make out. Her heart lightened a bit. Every time Kouga came around he found a way to make her feel a little bit better. Whether its just saying everything is okay, or bringing her a flower to just be nice.

Inuyasha's one leg bounce turned to both legs, and a low, continuous growl ripped out of his throat.

Soon Kouga's whirlwind appeared to the east and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha-of course-jumped up and rested his right hand on Tesusaiga. Kouga came to a stop a couple feet in front of Kagome and smiled at her.

She saw the warmness in his smile and loving glint in his eyes.

"Yo, Kagome!! How are ya??"

Kagome stood up and approached Kouga. She went to give him a quick hug, but was stopped when Inuyasha pushed her back, causing her to fall.

"Don't touch her you mangy WOLF!"

Kouga went to say something, but realized that Kagome had fallen down do to what Inuyasha did. He pushed past Inuyasha and gave Kagome his hand.

"Kagome? Are you okay??"

Kagome took his hand appreciatively and dusted off her skirt once she was on her feet again.

"Yeah, Kouga. Thanks."

Kouga nodded and then watched as Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the chest.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU PUSHED ME DOWN!! NOW MY BUTT HURTS!! THANKS A LOT!! ALL I WAS DOING WAS GIVING HIM A HUG!!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT!!! AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO HELP ME UP!! YOU JEERRKK!!!"

Kouga had to hold his lips shut to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He knew that right now was not the time for comedy.

So he went up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome almost had sparks flying off her body at that point, but stopped when Kouga appeared in front of her.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you just let me court you?? Then you could get away from that mutt and be happy. I would ever push you down like that, well not on purpose. But I would at least help you up."

Kagome smiled at him, but as soon as she went to answer her hands were forced out of his.

"NO WAY!! NEVER!! NOT GONNA HAPPEN WOLF-BOY!!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and then her smile returned.

"Kouga, that would be nice. But i don't think it would work out."

Kouga smiled, wagging his tail, causing Kagome to giggle.

"How about you let me do something to earn courting you. Like a challenge."

"Umm, I guess that would be fair. But i get to pick the challenge."

Inuyasha got up from his place on the ground and then let his ears twitch in disapproval.

"But Kagome-"

Kagome glowered at him and then raised her index finger.

"Oh no!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a hard thud and an "aarnnnhh!!"

Kouga smiled and then picked her hands back up.

"So Kagome, what is it that you want me to do? Anything!! I'll do it!!"

Kagome placed an index finger on her chin, and then pointed to a tree.

"Okay I got it. For the bet or challenge or whatever you wanna call it, I say that if you can catch just a regular arrow that I fire at that tree, in one shot, you can court me. And I'll come back with you to the den. And I promise to actually try."

Kouga's eyes widened up and his tail wagging accelerated.

"All right!! I'm up for it. Give me your best shot Kagome!!"

Kouga ran in front of a tree and then readied himself as Kagome notched an arrow.

"Okay, Kouga! Ya ready!?"

Kouga nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and then let go. It seemed to play in slow motion and the arrow arched a bit and the flew toward Kouga.

Kouga lifted his hand a bit and the watched the as the arrow flew right into his grasp. Again his hand only moved slightly, but it tightened around the arrow enough to keep it in his clawed hand.

After the slow motion ended everyone stared in shock as Kouga looked at his hand, and a smile-a genuine smile-came to his face.

"I got it!! Look Kagome!! I got it!!"

Kagome was speechless. Sango couldn't even believe what was happening, Kirara who was one her shoulder just stared at the show boating Kouga. Inuyasha was growling profusely, and his face was priceless. Miroku the whole time was trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's face, and Shippou was of course asleep.

Finally Kagome came out of her little not talking stage and looked back and forth between the approaching Kouga, and the still priceless faced Inuyasha.

"Well, Kagome, it would seem that Kouga won the bet. I guess you have to go with him."

Kagome stared at the smiling Kouga and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kagome went over and grabbed her yellow bag that she always had. It was worn and torn, but it was still here favorite bag.

Kagome walked slowly towards the smirking Kouga. She hadn't expected him actually win, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was Kouga's, well at least for now. That's what she thought, though.

Inuyasha couldn't even fathom what had just happened. He saw it all, it was true. But he didn't want it to be real. Finally, once he saw Kagome walking towards Kouga with her he found his voice and realized what was happening.

He got to his feet and then ran over between Kouga and Kagome. He was facing Kagome with anger showing in his honey orbs. But there was something else there. Something around hurt, or sorrow.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!?"

Kagome looked at him and then hugged him quickly.

"Inuyasha. I made a bet. I am a woman of my word and I am not backing out of this. Good bye Inuyasha. I will try to come visit."

Then Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. Then she planted a kiss on Miroku's cheek and gave Sango a long meaningful hug.

"Bye, you guys. I'll miss ya."

Then Kagome turned to Kouga, took a deep breath, and then quickly walked over to them.

"Well Kouga, I'm ready. Let's go before it gets to dark out to see."

Kouga smiled down at her and then scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Alright, Kagome, hold on."

And with that, everyone was left with a little whirlwind of leaves. Kouga and Kagome could be seen off in the distance already, so far away.

"Man. I'm gonna miss her," sad a very sad looking Sango.

Miroku placed a hand on her should and then took a step closer.

"I know how you feel, Sango, I think we all will," he said while slightly-trying to be unnoticeable-pointing towards Inuyasha.

Sango nodded and then took Shippou off of her shoulder.

"I wonder how Shippou will take it. I hope he isn't to heart broken when he wakes up."

Miroku simply nodded and then laid down. He could better think in the mornings.

---With Kagome and Kouga---

Kagome was very uncomfortable on Kouga's shoulder. She felt like a big piece of meat on her perch.

She kept bouncing causing her to get nauseous and then she felt really dizzy.

Kouga smelling her distress stopped and then put her gently on her feet. Her face was flushed white, her eyes had dark circles under them and she was loosing her balance easily.

"Er, Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked at him, gave a small smile, which quickly disappeared. She ran behind a near by shrub with great speed. Kouga went to go see what was going on, but then he heard gagging sounds and some sort of liquid hitting the ground.

He knew that sound and didn't know what to do. He never had to deal with a woman throwing up, much less the girl of his dreams.

"K-Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome's head popped out of the bush and she wiped a white goo from her lip. She hosted herself from her spot and then walked over to a stream. She then cupped some water and squished it around in her mouth.

After spitting that water out and washing her face she smiled at Kouga.

"Oh, wow. I feel way better now!! Good thing you set me down in time or I might have….."

Kagome let her thought drift off there and watched as Kouga stared at her intently. Finally he seemed to come out of his own galaxy and walked up to her.

He kneeled down and put a hand on her forehead.

"Kagome, are you sick?"

Kagome smiled and then removed his hand from her head. She didn't notice that Kouga entwined their fingers as she let their hands fall to the ground beside them.

"Yeah Kouga, I guess that riding over your shoulder like that made me a little motion sicl. I'm fine now. Thanks, ya know for asking," Kagome's oh so beautiful smile came with her words.

Kouga smiled at her and then helped her up.

"Kagome, if you were feeling bad, why didn't you just tell me to stop. I would have ut you on my back, or even carried you in my arms."

Kagome sighed still not noticing that they were holding hands.

"I don't know. I guess I thought that it might bother you. I didn't want to get you angry over something like that. Sorry."

Kouga heard sadness in her words and used a clawed finger to very carefully-so not to cut her- raise her chin so she would look at him.

"Kagome,*sigh* I'm not like _him_. I wouldn't get mad over that. I was worried that you were sick. If I hadn't of sensed you weren't alright you might have, well I wont say. But what I'm trying to say is that, I want you to tell me if something's wrong. I don't want anything happening that you don't want to happen."

Kagome nodded, trying to hold back the newly born tears. Kouga went to bend down so Kagome could climb on his back, but she didn't get on. Kouga stood and looked over his shoulder to a nervous looking Kagome.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome pushed her two index fingers together-trying to procrastinate- and looked over to Kouga.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you would carry me in your arms instead. I really don't like being carried on peoples backs either. I only let Inuyasha do it because he doesn't like carrying me in his arms. He said that the only person he honestly liked to do that with was Kikyo."

Kouga heard her voice show a little more sadness at the end. So he scooped her up with an 'eep' on her end. He felt her rest her head against his chest, curl her legs in a little, and let her hands rest in her lap.

"Comfortable," asked a Kouga with a smirk showing his magnificent fangs. It was weird that he had such white teeth when he ate meat with blood that should stain other peoples teeth.

"Very much, thank you."

Kouga nodded to her and then sped off again. This ride was much better. Kagome didn't bounce around anymore. She was safely held against Kouga's sculpted chest and her head rested near his heart.

She heard his heartbeat, it was slow even though they were running at an incredible speed. She moved her head so that she could see into Kouga's eyes, but still hear the beat. He looked down on her and smiled. The beat became faster much faster.

'_So I make him nervous? That's weird. He doesn't seem like that type of guy. He seems like he'd be one of those smooth talking guys. The ones that are so confident. I wonder why he's so nervous.' _

Kagome smiled back at him, showing her equally white teeth. She had a great dentist.

Kouga winked at her and then began to jump up the side of a tall mountain. Kagome knew where he was going now. She recognized the huge water fall when he got to the top.

Even though Kagome had been there before, every time she had been, it was even more beautiful that before.

"Beautiful," whispered Kagome as Kouga set her down on boulder.

Kouga heard what she said and then put an arm around her shoulder.

"It is, isn't it? Ya know, I found this place. I was scouting this area one say and I stumbled upon it. I wasn't the leader then, but when I did become leader, I moved us here. It's a lot safer than our old home."

Kagome nodded making a mental note to ask him where he lived before, and then hopped off the boulder. Kouga followed her enthusiastically and she found his hand around her hip soon. She then made another note to ask him about this courtship. In human courtship, they weren't suppose to touch, but maybe the wolf demon's was different. She wouldn't object to anything, she made a bet and lost. She wouldn't back out.

Kouga and Kagome waved to the guards who were currently Ginta and Hakakku. They made their way into the main cave. Many wolves were sitting down, some where walking about, talking to other wolves. All of them looked very skinny.

"Kouga, why are they all so skinny?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her observation. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice. But alas she did. He sighed and then pointed to the woods. (By the way, I forgot to mention that winter is just about to end. There was snow, but its all gone now. Its warming up quickly though.)

"Well the winter makes all the big game hibernate. So we haven't had much to eat this winter. The animals in the surrounding forest should come out soon though, but we've already had one die from starvation…."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she hit Kouga in the arm.

"Hey! What'd I do??"

He was genuinely confused with her. She pointed to the rest of the pack and then glared at him.

"HELLOO!? They're all starving here?? God, I've got to cook for them!! Now, I need a big cooking pot, and some ingredients. And-"

Kouga cut her off.

"Kagome, wait a minute. You have to what?? And cooking pot? We don't have anything."

Kagome stopped rummaging through her bag and pointed to a bundle of money in her hand.

"I have money, just take me to a village and I will get everything we need."

Kouga nodded and did as he was told. Everyone stared at the two as they left. If was so strange how their leader took orders from a girl. And a human girl at that.

---About 4 Hours Later After Kagome got done cooking---

Kagome prepared stew in a huge caldron that almost stood up to her chest. She knew that the wolves wouldn't eat it unless it had some sort of meat, so she asked what they had, and it turned out that they had a couple of fresh rabbits.

Kagome added the rabbit and smiled as she checked the taste.

"Great," said a very proud Kagome.

Kouga who had been watching her with great interest from a high rock perch, jumped down and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, what is this stuff??"

Kagome smiled and then took one of the bowls in a pile. She scooped out some of the stew from the caldron and handed it to Kouga.

"It's called stew, it's good, trust me. Just try it. I promise that you'll like it."

Kouga looked at her for a second and then shrugged.

"Fine, I trust you."

Kouga lifted the bowl to his lips and slurped in some of the juice. He got a chunk of carrot and rabbit in as well. He chewed it and the smiled at Kagome. He poured the rest into his mouth and swallowed it happily.

After he was done, he handed the bowl back to Kagome.

"Wow, Kagome, that really was great. I like it a lot. I've never had those vegetables though, it was good anyway. Can I have more??"

Kagome smiled but then tapped him on the nose.

"Nope, sorry, the rest of the tribes gotta eat. After everyone gets some, you can have more. Now go gather everyone."

Kouga smirked and then pulled her into a hug.

Kagome was surprised at first, but then she felt his warm, the way he held her, how he wasn't stiff, or unwelcoming. Kagome smiled into his chest and then pushed him back.

"Kouga, what was that for??"

Kouga smiled and then kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Well the hug was for being so nice, but the kiss was because I love you so much."

Kagome smiled and then shooed him like he was a dog. ( no pun intended about the whole canine thing.)

"Thank you, now go and gather everyone before it gets cold. I don't wasn't to have to reheat it."

Kouga laughed whole heartedly and then ran to get the others.

After a couple of minutes, everyone came out. Kagome smiled at everyone as they lined up to get a meal.

She handed everyone a bowl, saying hey, or how are you to the ones she knew. To the ones she didn't she just smiled and said I hope you like it to a lot of them.

Kouga stood by her and nodded when he received nervous looks. He was assuring them it was good.

Everyone seemed to dig in at the same time and a lot of barks and happy voices were heard.

Kagome smiled to herself and then to Kouga. She was so happy that she could help, and that everyone appreciated what she did. Unlike a certain half demon.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so this took a really long time to write. But anyway. I hope you liked it. Review plz. I want at least mmmmm im thinking about 3,4,5 idk somewhere in that range. But hey don't stop there, keep goin leave a lot!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

After everyone ate Kagome scooped the last of the food out for Kouga's seconds and sat down beside him. He didn't see that she held the bowl behind her back.

Kouga looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Hey Kagome, I think everyone likes your food. This should do us over until the animals come out of hibernation. Thank you, a lot….you don't know how much it means to me that you would do that."

Kagome smiled softly.

"Yeah, there's no more left."

Kouga's tail wagging slowed a little bit.

"Oh….I guess that means no second bowl, huh? And that stuff was really good, too."

Kagome smiled and pulled the bowl from behind her back. Kouga's face lit up as she laid it in his lap.

"Silly, I saved it for you. Now there's no more left."

Kouga gave a toothy grin and then started to eat. When he had just finished, Kagome's stomach growled and she smiled nervously.

"Kagome, didn't you eat?"

Kagome laughed a little bit and then looked to the pot.

"No, I wasn't hungry. I guess that's what I get though. Don't worry about me."

Kouga frowned at her and then pulled her face around so she would look him in the eye.

"Kagome, that's not right. You cooked this meal all by yourself and you didn't even eat any of it. Why?"

Kagome smiled and then took his bowl from him.

"Kouga, I told you not to worry. I did it for you and your tribe. You guys haven't had a decent meal in a long time. I had dinner already earlier today. ( lets just say that she had dinner with Inuyasha around 5 so it would be like 10 or something now.) Would you just drop it. If I get hungry enough, I'll just eat something that I have in my bag."

Kouga went to say something, but sighed instead. He didn't want to fight with Kagome. Not now. Not after she just made him and his whole tribe a meal. Kouga stood from his spot and called over to other wolf demons. They were female and small, but the were muscular.

The two came to Kagome and took the bowls off the make shift table they laid on. Kagome watched as he easily jumped down and took them to the stream for washing.

Kagome turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" asked a once again confused Kouga.

"Why did you do that?" her voice soft and gently, no anger at all.

Kouga smiled at her and then walked by her. He then motioned for her to follow him. Kagome frowned, but followed anyway. She wanted an answer.

Kagome followed Kouga out into the open and the up the mountain. She slipped a couple of times, but Kouga's hand always caught her. She smiled as she finally pulled herself up onto a huge patch of green. The was a single tree at the top, and a flat boulder in the middle.

Kouga proceeded to the boulder and hopped on top with no effort.

Kagome walked up the boulder and waited for Kouga's hand to come down and help her up.

It didn't take long until she was on top of the it, sitting beside him, looking at the full moon.

"Kouga, you still didn't answer my question."

Kouga gave her a 'you ruined the moment' kind of look, but then blew it off.

"I did it because I didn't want you to. You cooked all of that and then wanted to do the dishes, too. I'm beginning to think that you like work. Plus we are courting, the man doesn't let the woman do that physical kinda stuff."

(Kagome's face- -_-)

"Oh, well I needed to ask you a question about courting. Where I come from, we don't court, we date. But that's not important. You see, in human courting, the two people being courted, usually don't touch. So is wolf demon courting different??"

Kouga raised his eyebrows and then huffed out another sigh.

"Well, I don't know where you come from, or what dating is, but courting for wolf demons isdifferent. I have heard that humans court differently. But this is how we do it. There is touching allowed, it is actually insisted upon, in hope that it will lead to pups after courting. You can kiss, hold hands, hug, play around. Anything, but mating really. Okay so now the length, umm usually courting lasts about a week to two weeks, but seeing as I am the leader, I only have 4 days. It isn't the best thing in the world, but it is only like that because the leader is in a vulnerable state when courting. This is so because me courting you, is showing love to you, and in doing so I am showing weakness. So if anyone were to go after you, then my life would be in danger, too, because I would be the only one to protect you. But if we are mate's then the whole tribe and basically every other ally to the tribe and me will protect you. Does that make sense or no?"

Kagome nodded and then looked up to the moon.

"So Kouga, what do we do? Since we're courting, ya know?"

Kouga put an arm around her waist and brought her close.

"Well, like I said before, touching is allowed.. The courting rules say that physical contact is necessary. So that's a must. Then we pretty much just spend time together. Take walks, eat together, be together at all times."

Kagome sighed. She was still not really over Inuyasha.

'_He's a jerk. He is always mean to me. And he loves Kikyo. I cant stay with him. Plus Kouga….he's so nice. Maybe if I really gave him a chance. Maybe then I could be happy. Inuyasha will just have to deal with it, __he_ didn't_ even help me up when __he__ pushed me down.'_

Kagome leaned onto Kouga's shoulder and then felt his cheek press against her hair.

"Kouga one more thing?"

"Yes my curious Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and listened to him breath.

"Do we have to sleep in the same bed?"

Kagome heard his heartbeat speed up. His breathing became a little unsteady

"Um, well, that uh depends. There is nothing against that. But it is said to be the ladies choice. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kagome giggled at his nervousness and then sighed falling from Kouga' shoulder, to the boulder underneath her. She laid there staring at the stars. Kouga did the same. He wanted to be with her and do what she did.

"Well, what happens most of the time?? Does the couple share a bed, or do they sleep in separate beds??"

Kouga glanced over to Kagome, he saw that she was just staring upwards. He turned his gaze so it would match hers, and then saw that she was staring at the stars.

"Well, honestly, most of the time, the two share a bed. I know it's different, but wolf demon women, wait their whole lives until they're asked to get courted. It's something that changes their life forever. They take it very seriously. It's something they want over as soon as possible so they can mate."

Kagome nodded and then pointed to a cluster of stars.

"You see that Kouga, that's called Lupus. It's a constellation. Lupus means Wolf in a different language."

Kouga smiled an then rolled over. He propped his self up on his elbow and rested his cheek in his palm.

"Kagome, you're so smart. Can you tell me more??"

Kagome giggled and then rolled over and propped herself up so she was mirroring Kouga.

"Thanks, but what do you want to know about??"

Kouga looked as if in deep thought, and then he smiled crookedly, showing one fang.

"Well, tell me where you come from."

Kagome smirked at him and then pointed to her cloths.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, but I'm from the future."

Kouga stared at her like she had 3 eyes and then rolled on his back.

"I always knew there was something otherworldly of you. I guess I was right."

Kagome sat up and leaned over Kouga.

"I just told you that I travel through time, and I live in the future, and you're not freaking out. Whyyy??"

Kouga smirked at her and then sat up-taking the chance of her being so close- and kissed her.

At first, Kagome's eyes went wide. She went to push away, but again, she felt his warmth. The softness of his touch.

Kagome closed her eyes, and saw something that amazed her.

For the first time in her life, she saw something else. Something else besides Inuyasha turning away.

She leaned into the kiss and felt Kouga shift under her so he was pushing her up and over, on to her back. Kouga propped himself up-one hand on either side of Kagome's body-so that he was now the one leaning over Kagome.

Kagome smiled internally and deepened the kiss. Kouga on the other hand couldn't believe that she didn't chew him out. Kouga wanted to go further, well beyond further really, but he knew that Kagome would never stand for it. Plus they weren't mates, they were courting. He knew how bad it could turn out if the courting rules weren't followed.

Kouga wanted to see how far he could go though.

Kouga nibbled on Kagome's bottom lip, seeing what she would do. Kagome knew what it meant-even though she had only ever had one kiss, she knew it from watching chick flicks with her friends-he wanted in.

Kagome wanted to grant him entrance. But couldn't help but feel like she was rushing into everything. She had just left her group, she loved Inuyasha, and now she's kissing Kouga. Even though she promised not to hold back, and that she wouldn't back out, it wasn't time.

Kouga nibbled again, moaning a bit as he did. They were still joined at the lips, exciting to him, but not exciting enough.

But when Kagome pulled back, his joy buzz stopped and his tail swayed questionably.

Kagome panted a bit and then rested her forehead against Kouga's.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I just cant do it. I feel like, I don't know. I guess I feel like it's going to fast. It's not that it was you, or kissing, it's me. Sorry."

Kouga smirked at her and then brought her into a hug that would make a teddy bear envy him.

He stroked her back lovingly and kissed her temple.

"Kagome, don't be sorry. I'm just happy that you didn't try to chew me out when I kissed you. I'm happy that I got to kiss you."

Kagome smiled into the crook of his neck. She was happy that he kissed her, too. Because of it, she didn't just see Inuyasha anymore. She saw Inuyasha standing away, and Kouga holding Kagome near.

"Kouga?"

"Yes Kagome??"

Kagome looked up and flicked Kouga on the cheek, giggling as he gasped in surprise.

"I think we should get going. It's 12:30. I think the pack will start sendin out search parties if we don't."

Kouga just about groaned as a whimper escaped his teeth.

"I guess you might be right, but how do you know do you know what time it is? Oh, and would you like to share a room with the children, or the unmated women?"

She held up her wrist to reveal a black watch, "This, it's called a watch. It can tell me what time it is."

"Oh, well I guess that were you come from, I mean, the future, you have things that we don't. Now, tell me who you want to share a room with so I can get it ready!"

Kagome smiled and then ran over to the side of the mountain where she climbed up. She started to climb back down, and when her head was just out of sight something almost inaudible came floating to Kouga's ears.

"You!! Now come on slowpoke!!"

Kouga smirked at her teasing and then ran at the cliff. He jumped off and flew by Kagome as he plummeted to the ground.

"KOUGA!! NO!!"

Kouga laughed his low, raspy laugh as his feet touched the ground and his jewel shards took the shock of hitting the rock

Right about then a stone came down on his head. He rubbed to spot where it hit him and looked up to see a fuming Kagome standing on the bottom bolder just outside the cave.

"Kagome! What's up?? That rock you threw just hit me!!"

Kagome glared at him and then jumped from her spot.

She gave him one last glare and then walked under the waterfall, disappearing into the den.

Kouga just stared at the where she just was and then picked up the stone. He looked at it confused and then walked into the den.

He soon found that Kagome retired as soon as she came in. She decided that she really would stay in his quarters.

Kouga smiled to himself and then bid everyone goodnight. On his way to his room he picked up the sent of tears mixed in with Kagome's sweet fragrance of strawberries and cherry blossoms.

'_Oh crap! She's crying!! I hate it when she cries! Why is she cryin anyway??'_

__________________________________________________________________________

Ok so review now. Just to let you know, if this wasn't up to standards, it was be because I stayed up until 4 o'clock I the morning writin it. So you guys owe me at **least** 4-6 reviews. SO GET TO IT!! OR……. NO CHAPTER 3! AND IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD ONE, I KNOW CUZ I ALREADY TYPED IT OUT SO HA!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

Caution: Fluff in this chapter

Just to catch you up last time we left Kouga and Kagome, Kagome was in Kouga's room crying, Kouga was going to his room and then aught the scent of her tears. Now he wonders why she is crying.

________________________________________________________________________

Kouga removed the bear skin from over his doorway, and the placed it back once he was inside.

He walked into his room, the scent of salt and water got stronger with every step he took.

'_I don't want her to cry. What can I do to make it better?? But why is she crying anyway??'_

The room was dark, there were no candles lit. Through the darkness though-with his demon vision- he could see Kagome's form laying on his bed. Her soft sobs were almost unable to hear.

'_My heart goes out to her. It aches as I see her cry on my bed, and there's nothing I know about it.'_

Kagome's breath became shorter, her body moved and she rolled over to face Kouga.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

There was a slight sniffle, and then Kouga saw her wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"No."

Kouga's mind went to one place, Inuyasha.

He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. He saw Kagome, she didn't move. Not one muscle.

"Listen, if its something that dog breath did to you, I want to help make it better. Just say the word and I'll do anything. You can-"

"IT'S NOT THAT, KOUGA!!"

Kouga flinched away a bit at her words. Plus his highly sensitive ears were going to start ringing if she yelled anymore at such a close rang. But Kouga, remembered why he was there. He was going to find out why his love was crying.

"Well, then what's the matter love?"

Kouga her Kagome sigh and then she rolled back over.

"Why should I tell you?"

Kouga was hurt. He just wanted to help.

"Because, Kagome, I want to help make it better."

"Hmp, that's hard to do when you're the one that caused it."

She turned her head so he couldn't see her enraged gaze.

Kouga had enough. He wasn't fooling around with her riddles anymore.

He took Kagome's arm and yanked her towards him.

"Eep!"

Kouga smirked, but then hid it when he saw Kagome frown.

"Now, Kagome, I'm not playin around anymore, I hate it when you cry. Tell me why you are crying! "

Kouga felt sadness and anger emitting from her. He saw her he slump a little and another tear escape her eye.

Kouga took his thumb and stroked her cheek to rid it of the new tear.

Kagome sniffled and then fell over onto the bed. She buried her head into a pillow and then sighed.

"I fas orrid bout ou, I fas cared."

Kouga cocked his head to the side and then tapped her shoulder.

"Kagome, I may have great hearing, but I cant hear what you're saying when your head is in that pillow."

Kagome's torso rose and fell, and then her head rose slowly, more tears forming in her burning eyes.

"I was worried about you, I was scared. There. When I saw you fall past me from way up there on the top of the mountain, I didn't think you'd make it. I thought you were gonna…..die."

Kagome's voice cracked at the last part, even though it was only a whisper.

Kouga saw her fall back onto the bed. All the while he watched as his precious Kagome did this.

He didn't know what to do.

He hated it when girls cried, and seeing his love, his Kagome cry, wasn't making it any easier.

He wanted to comfort he, but what could he do?

He was just playing around, something he didn't do often, and then he ended up hurting Kagome in the process.

So finally deciding he had to do something, he did the only thing he could do.

He curled around her body on the bed, and drew her near.

He felt her tense under his touch, she obviously never did anything like this before. (F.Y.I neither had Kouga, because you know the whole wolves mate for life thing. But he had instincts. And they told him to do this. He just didn't tense because he was tying to comfort her.)

Kouga rested his chin on her shoulder and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just playing around. I guess that I should have realized that, you're human. You didn't know that I could do things like that. I really feel bad. *Sigh* Please, I'm sorry, I truly am, I don't like worrying you, forgive me?"

Kagome squirmed a bit and Kouga let his grip fall.

'_I guess she isn't forgiving me.'_

Kagome turned around and faced Kouga, their noses touching.

"Fine, but if you ever do anything like that again, without telling me first, I will literally cut your tail off, no matter how cute and fluffy it is."

Kouga smirked and then put a hand around her waist.

"Oh, so my tail is cute to you??"

Kagome smiled and then shook her head so their noses would touch back and forth.

"Yeah! What of it?"

Kouga heard the playful edge to her voice and smiled.

'_She forgave me!! Yes!!'_

Kouga jumped-up-off the bed and growled playfully, he began circling the mattress. Kagome-not being able to see in the darkness-couldn't see where Kouga was.

"Ha, Kouga, what's this playful side of you?"

Kagome heard him laugh, a low chuckling growl almost.

"Kagome, I've had this playful side ever since I met you. You showed me how to relax and have fun. But now it's time I showed you."

There was another growl, it continued, on and on, building suspense. Kagome could sense Kouga, he was close, but she couldn't tell exactly where he was. Circling her made it difficult, she couldn't see, and his footsteps were so light, she couldn't hear him either.

'_Great, now what's he gonna do?'_

Just as Kagome finished her thought, Kouga came leaping out of the darkness, another louder, growl ripping out from his throat.

Kagome screamed and flinched back. Kouga landed on top of her and straddled her waist. He held her arms down with his knees and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach.

'_Wow! She has abs, I never thought hat she was that athletic.'_

'_What is he doing?? I'm not ready for this. We're only courting. HE SAID THAT THERE WAS __**NO**__ MATING!!'_

Kagome screamed in her mind and out loud, but then…..it turned to laughter.

"Bwahahaha!! K-Kouga!! S-sto-stop!! Waha Bwahahaha!! It-it TICKLES!!"

It's true, Kouga was truly tickling her. Her ribs, her most venerable spot for this cursed tickling.

Kouga laugh echoed in the room.

"Why?? I thought you liked being playful my dear Kagome. I'm only giving you what you want. Plus I kinda like this whole playful thing. Now I know at least one way to make you not mad at me. So lets see what else works."

"Bwahahaha!! Wha-what are you ahahaha talking a-a-about?!! Whahahaha"

Kouga smirked and then quickly stopped tickling her.

He dipped his head down to hers. But instead of kissing her, his head tilted and he buried his head in her neck. He began kissing her neck, letting his lips linger.

Then he turned his head lightly, so his mouth was next to her ear.

Kagome felt his breath creep its way down her neck.

Kagome's own breath caught in her throat, and her heart beat increased.

'_Hmm, so she's nervous, that's a good sign.'_

Kouga expected Kagome to squirm away, or even hit him, but she didn't.

He smiled to himself and then turned his head. He nibbled on her earlobe grazing her cheeks slightly with his fangs.

Kagome still didn't try to leave.

"So Kouga, is this too, to be added to the list?'

Kouga almost chuckled, but the aura in the air told him not to.

"I would think so Kagome, by your body's reactions anyway."

Kagome giggled.

"So….you can tell that?"

Kouga laughed then and removed himself from her lap.

Kagome sat up and listened to him roll over to stare at the ceiling.

"There are many things I can tell about you."

Kagome laid on the opposite side of the bed and stared at the ceiling, too.

"Like what?"

"I can tell when you're nervous, sad, mad, happy, and…other things, like just now. I can hear your heartbeat, when its pace increases or your breath becomes deeper, or shorter. I can also tell that you're very happy for what I just did."

Kagome gasped and then smacked Kouga.

"Yeah right, you had me pinned down. Of course my heartbeat would increase, I was scared. I didn't know what you were doing."

Kouga smirked and raised his hand to rest on her wrist, almost like he was checking her pulse.

"I can also tell when you're lying."

Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"Show off."

It was mumbled, but Kouga heard it. He chuckled, not being able to hold it back.

Then Kagome did the unthinkable.

She rolled over, rolled over super fast I should say. And before Kouga knew what she doing, he was pinned under her. He could have easily escaped, but he didn't want to hurt Kagome, and of course she knew this and used it to her advantage.

She took her index finger and placed it under Kouga's chin. She rose his head so he was looking at her. She smirked playfully with an almost evil glint in her dark eyes.

"Kouga, don't think that I'm just some priestess that can see sacred jewel shards. I can do much more. I may not have all your advanced senses, but I have education. I can tell when you lie from your aura, I can also see your emotions when I concentrate. It's not hard to see what you're feeling in your eyes. Although I cant see because its to dark."

Then Kagome scratched his chin, like a dog. Inuyasha would have bit her hand off, but Kouga, he enjoyed it. She felt the rumble of his almost purr like growl as she scratched.

She then bent her head down like he did, copying his moves. As she did her other hand found its way to rest over his heart.

Kagome fluttered her eyelashes so they would tickle his ears.

Kouga's heart beat went from thump,thump…..thump,thump…..thump,thump to thump,thump..thump,thump..thump,thump. (Notice that it was faster because the lack of periods in the second set. See there are only 2 periods verses 5. ^^)

"And I can feel your heart. Your beat just increased. See I have my ways. Mine just causes, a little more….. physical contact."

Again, his heart sped up.

"He-he, it happened again."

Kouga sighed and took this chance to flip her over. Her guard was down.

He used his tail to tickled her foot. And then when she least expected it, slam. She was on her back. Her face was shocked, and embarrassed.

"AH MAN! I fell for it."

Kouga smirked and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yep, but now, we better get some sleep. Good night."

Kouga removed himself from atop her, again, and then made his way to his side of the bed. He didn't want to push it.

Kagome nodded, but then took a breath.

"Kouga, I have a question."

Kouga, who hadn't yet fallen asleep rolled over to face her.

"Mhm?"

Kagome smiled into the darkness and then placed her hands on her stomach.

"Why did you want to court me?? I mean it's gotta be something big if you were willing to risk your hand by catching my arrow to win the bet."

The question took Kouga by surprise, no doubt about that. He gave her a confused look, even though she couldn't see it, and then grabbed her hand off of her stomach.

"I wanted it to be you because, well because, ever since you slapped me, that day I kidnapped you, I felt a strong attraction towards you. When I saw other woman, I was always comparing them to you. And even though, some were very beautiful, and brave, loving, smart, and funny, none of them compared to you.

"You're the one that stood out to me in the crowd. And, the more I saw you, and fought beside you, I learned more about you, making me fall more in love with you. I guess you could say that it was love at first sight, with a twist."

Kouga saw Kagome smile. Her sweet smile that warmed his heart.

That was all he needed to make it clear, that she believed him.

"Good night Kouga."

"Good night Kagome."

And with that, the two simultaneously fell asleep, holding hands.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh you guys owe me big!! I want at least 5 reviews!! Go on hop to it!! It means a lot to me!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Kouga woke early the next morning considering that he went to sleep around one o'clock or so.

He looked over to Kagome-still in the darkness- she was so peaceful. But he knew that soon the whole pack would be up and stirring. She need to wake up.

So being the nice guys Kouga was, he decided that he would try the gentle approach.

"Kagome, love? Wake up, its time to get up."

Kouga gently shook her shoulders. Nothing but a moan. Then she rolled over and settled her head deep into one of the many pillows.

Kouga tried again and again, and eventually tried about 8 times.

"Kagome! Get up or I'll drag you out of this bed."

Kagome rolled over again and mumbled 'sit' followed by, " I don't wanna take a test, Mom!"

'_What is a test'_

So, Kouga having no other choice took the sheet Kagome was lying on, and yank it off of the bed and onto the floor, dragging Kagome along with it. There was a slight thud, and then Kagome jumped up.

"COLD!! COLD FLOOR!!"

Kouga suppressed his laughter seeing her rub her cold butt.

"Kouga! Where are you??! I know you did this to me!! Come out right now you jerk!! That really was cold!!"

Kouga decided that he would reveal himself. He didn't want her to run into the wall or trip over his armor trying to find her way out of his room.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kagome jumped at first but then realized who it was.

"Hey Kagome sorry I had to do that, but you wouldn't wake up. I warned you before I did it, but I guess you were having a dream or something. Does your butt hurt??"

Kagome giggled and then pushed away from Kouga.

"No, it's cold. Now can I get outa here, I don't like not being able to see."

Kouga smiled and then grabbed her hand.

"I can fix that."

Kagome snatched her hand away from him, she crossed her arms.

"My _butt _does not need warming from you."

Kouga, who was hurt from her actions, busted into laughter.

"What?"

Kouga heard her 'what?' and tried to stop his laughing.

"I w-wasn't, talking about y-your butt, whahahaha!"

Kagome frowned at him and then turned her head to the side, like she was ignoring him. But, we all knew that would be impossible.

"Fine, I'll get out on my own."

Kouga tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. He knew that she would end up hurting herself if she tried to leave. She couldn't see.

Kagome made her way around the room and then finally felt a pelt. It was amazing to Kouga that she hadn't fallen over anything yet.

"Ha Kouga! See I can get outa here!"

Kouga looked at the pelt in her hand and then gasped.

"Kagome! That's not the right pelt!! The doors over there, on the other side!! Don't touch that one!!"

Kagome was already pulling the pelt to the side though. And soon, CRASH! Kagome was buried under a pile of furs, armor, and other small objects, that had fallen from a shelf on top of the pelt.

Kouga ran over to Kagome-who was still buried under the stuff- and started moving the things to get to her.

He moved a bear pelt, the a fur skirt, then a chest plate, and many object later, Kagome's head popped up.

"Kagome!! I told you not to! Ugh, are you hurt?"

Kagome giggled and then threw a skirt at him.

"Kouga!! I may be human, but I'm not glass okay?? I wont break!!"

Kagome laughed and then unburied the rest off her body from the debris.

Kouga took her hand and pulled her up in one swift movement.

"Well, now your butt should be warm."

Kagome hit Kouga in the arm and then pulled him across the room. Kouga smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Kagome.

They finally made their way outside to the main den. It was empty except a couple of wolves lounging around, sleeping. Kouga took Kagome's hand and lead her under the waterfall.

"Oh wow the water's cold."

Kouga laughed as Kagome squeezed her hair dry. It was still early morning then, the sun was just about to rise.

"Yeah, laugh it up, remember I can still cut off your tail."

Kouga shut up then. He didn't want a bob tail, that would be so undignified.

"Kouga, where is everyone??"

Kouga smiled and then pointed to the forest below them.

"They're probably all out seeing if the animals have come out yet. Even though your meal will last everyone a while, it's still good to check. The children are probably still asleep as well as some of the elder wolves."

Kagome nodded and then bent down to picked up a flat stone.

She found one and flicked it across the slow moving river that was just outside the den.

"Hey Kagome!! How'd you do that??"

Kagome smiled and then picked up another flat stone.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Kouga did as he was told.

Kagome took his hand and curled it around the rock so when he threw it, it would skip across the water.

Then Kagome picked up her own stone and threw it across the water to show Kouga. The stone went out about 30 feet.

"All right, 11 skips, that's the best one I've ever gotten."

Kouga looked at where her stone landed and then flicked his wrist in the same fashion as Kagome.

His went out way farther. Far enough for it to skip all the way out of the water and over the side of the cliff.

"Did you see that Kagome!?? It went so far."

Kagome giggled and then nodded happily.

"I sure did! That was good!! I guess since I don't have your strength mine wouldn't go that far."

Kouga smiled and then picked up a flat stone.

"Then lets make it."

Kouga walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He put the stone in her hand and then curled his behind hers. The two extended their arms together and the threw the stone in unison.

The rock skipped and then went over the edge like Kouga's.

Kouga stared out into the forest, a content look in his eyes. Kagome took that moment to really look at Kouga.

'_He really is handsome. He's grown up a lot-mentally and physically- since we first met. He's gotten more muscular, he understands more and isn't as rude. He changed his human eating ways just for me, and his face went from boyish to manish. He really has changed. I like it. Wait! Hold up! Rewind! What did I just say?'_

Kagome looked away, blushing. She did that a lot last night, even though Kouga couldn't see that in the dark.

Kouga felt her stir in his arms and then let go of her. He saw her blush and blushed himself.

'_Ugh!! Why do I keep blushing!? I never used to blush!! I'm __**so**_ _glad Kagome cant see in the dark, I was doing it last night, too. I guess that being so close to her is making it happen.'_

"Kouga, what do you think is going to happen with Naraku?"

Kouga-was yet again surprised with her questions. She always seemed to find a way to surprise him, something that no one else could do. She wasn't predictable. He sighed and then picked another stone up.

Tossing it, another sigh escaped his lips, "Honestly Kagome, I don't know. We haven't found any sign of him in months, and there aren't any leads to where he could be. I'm pretty sure he's building his power up. He's gotta have some evil plan though, that's for sure."

"Hmh."

Kagome remembered how cold the water was, she always loved the water. It was calming to her.

'_Maybe I could go swimming?"_

Kagome took off her shoe and stuck her foot in the water.

"Oh, it's warmer down here."

"What was that," Kouga didn't know what she was talking about.

Kagome smiled at him and put her shoe back on.

"Kouga, lets go swimming! It's warm here, the water, come on."

Kouga saw her go running back into the den.

'Where's she going?'

Kouga stood there and waited.

'_I guess a swim could be fun, I mean it's not like I have anything better to do. Plus we are courting, I just hope no one thinks the wrong thing….'_

Kouga decided he would go swimming with Kagome. He took off his chest plate and un-strapped his-rarely drawn-sword from his side, laying it down with his armor. Then Kouga dived into the water.

'_Wow, Kagome's right, it is a lot warmer here.'_

Kouga submerged from the water just in time to see Kagome walk through the waterfall.

She was wearing a navy blue bikini with white poka dots. And as she stepped out from the water, mist from the impact below rose to accent her beauty. She flipped her wet hair absentmindedly, causing Kouga to stare.

It seemed to play in slow motion and she walked over to Kouga. Her hips swaying and eyelashes fluttering to get some unwanted water from lingering on them.

Finally after about 3 hours-really only 12 seconds- Kagome was at the edge of the river. She looked down on Kouga and smiled innocently.

"How's the water Kouga? Is it warm??"

Kouga's mouth opened. He would have swallowed a gallon of water if Kagome hadn't said something to him.

Though, he didn't quite hear her, his mind was unwillingly thinking very nasty things about the girl standing in front of him.

"Um, what?"

Kagome sighed and then slipped into the water.

"Yep, it's warm."

Kagome smoothly swan over to Kouga-who was still staring-and tapped him on the shoulder.

He came out of his nasty thoughts and then innocently smiled at her.

"What is it?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but then let it fall.

'_I guess I gotta remember that people don't wear bikinis here'_

"Nothing, do you wanna go under and explore. I bet there's a lot of cool things down there."

Kouga gaped momentarily and then nodded.

'_God, my mind is becoming like that monks that is always getting hit by the demon slayer. I need to calm down. It's not even like that. Me and her are courting. C-O-U-R-T-I-N-G! I cant mate her. Cant!! Get that mind!?!'_

Kouga and Kagome took deep breaths and then went under. The water was clear, there wasn't much dirt stirred from the bottom, and it was light enough outside now so they could see where they where going.

Kagome almost awed, but didn't. But if she didn't have to breath she would have.

It was marvelous.

The rocks seemed to form art in some way. They were smooth to the touch, and shined through the water. The way they all fit together like puzzle pieces.

'_It must be from all the years of erosion.' _( I actually paid attention in science. I like that class!)

Kouga tugged on her arm and pointed to his ears and then to the surface.

Kagome took that as a sign of hearing something above the water, and the fact that she needed air helped. So she nodded and kicked her legs towards the surface.

When they surfaced Kouga let go of his breath and then wiped his eyes.

"I hear the tribe. They're coming from behind the den. I think we better get out. If they saw you dressed like that, they might get the wrong idea. Go change."

Kagome nodded and pulled herself onto the bank. She ran into the main den, grabbing a towel from her pack as she went by it.

Kouga hopped out of the water and shook himself dry. He got back into his chest plate and re-strapped his sword.

Just as Kagome came out wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top, the tribe rounded the corner of the den so they were insight.

Hakakku was in front, carrying a huge boar in one arm and a deer in the other.

He spotted the two acting like they were talking and the ran up to them.

"Yo, Kouga!! Look some of the animals came out already!! This boars huge look at it!! We're gonna eat good tonight!!"

Kouga really wasn't to excited since they had such a close encounter, but put on his best face.

"That's great Hakakku. That should be great for everyone, especially the elders. Good job," Kouga white-lied with all his enthusiasm.

Hakakku took the bait though-he was always easy to fool-and ran into the cave beaming as he watched the children awe at his catch.

Kouga and Kagome both gave a sigh of relief as they saw the rest of the tribe give them smiles and head into the den.

"That was a close one," Kagome whispered into Kouga's pointed ear.

Kouga merely nodded and then sat down where he was.

"So, Kagome, is there anything you want to do?"

Kagome looked at the water, small fish littered it now that they were out.

"I don't really know, I guess I should learn what wolf demon women do, since I'm courting the leader."

Kouga smiled, his tail wagged happily, making Kagome giggled as it brushed her leg.

"Okay, so here's what the women do; they watch over the young, such as the babies, and the new pups. They do the cleaning of the meat, ya know like Hakakku just caught. And then they clean up around the caves. Mine will have to be well lit with candles if cleaning is to be done. Which I am ashamed to say is needed. And that's about it."

Kagome nodded but then a thought struck her.

"Heeyyy!! That's way sexist!! We don't get to hunt, or fight or anything!! That's wrong!!"

Kouga flailed his arms about, trying to get Kagome to quiet down.

"Ka. Go. Me!! Hush!! They women don't get to do those things for a reason!! Shhhh!!"

Kagome crossed her arms and waited for Kouga to tell her the awesome reason for sexist.

"Kagome, the women of the pack don't get to do those things because they aren't made for battle like the men are. They don't have the strength men do. Plus if anything happened to the women, the men couldn't take care of the children, or do the cleaning, they don't know how. It's for the safety of the women and the children. Please! Try to understand that. I know where you come from it's different, but that's how it is here. It's not that bad!"

Kagome went to scream something, but thought about what he said and took a deep breath.

"NOT THAT BAD!! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?? HAVE YOU DONE IT??"

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at her with a 'uuummm' kind of look.

"Well, no, but none of the women have complained about it yet."

Kagome nodded cockily and then smiled.

"Exactly!"

Kouga rubbed his neck again.

'_God, what do I do?'_

Kouga sighed, not knowing what to do.

'_All other women I've dealt with aren't like this. They would just say yes and be done with it. Why is this so hard?'_

Kagome crossed her arms, she obviously wasn't going to give in. Then the thought hit him full on.

'_Ugh! Now I get it! Kagome isn't like other women, duh! She's different! A lot different, that's why I love her. I just have to treat her unlike the other women.'_

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her close. She sat across from him and re-crossed her arms. She gave him a glare that would make it a lie to say she was anything, but mad.

Kouga racked his mind for something to say, but sadly, came up with, well, with nothing. (Poor Kouga TT_TT Lol)

Kouga looked into her eyes and then smiled at her.

"Kagome, we only do it for the ones we love. And I love you. If I thought everything out there was safe I wouldn't keep you away, but that's just it. Not everything is safe. I know you don't like it, but it's for your safety. Please, I'm no good with words, I don't want to fight with you, and I don't like begging, but I am. I'm begging you to stay here and be safe. I don't know how the world could keep spinning if you weren't in it."

Kagome's arms dropped, and her stone hard gaze, became soft and loveable. She threw her arms around Kouga's neck and hugged him to her chest.

Kouga's face was buried in her, ahem, chest-no other way to put it- and his arms were at his sides.

"Kouga, I, I,- wow that was a really….beautiful thing. I'm just surprised you didn't try to tickle me or what you did last night. I'm glad that you can do other things. Sorry I got so mad. I guess I'm just, stubborn."

Kouga smiled and then pushed himself back so he couldn't be tried at ogling.

Once Kouga was repositioned he gave Kagome another hug and then let his hand make its way to her waist. He stood up-still holding Kagome's waist with one hand-and brought Kagome up, too.

'_Wow, that was….cool. Nobody's ever done that before.'_

"So does this mean that I'm off the hook or what??"

Kagome smiled up at him, her eyes with a mischievous sparkle to them.

"Oh I wouldn't say fully. You got a little makin up to do. But that can be done later. Right now lets go get something to eat."

Kouga rolled his eyes and then walked quickly into the cave. His hand still planted firmly on her waist, almost in a protective manner.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright this was a fun chapter to write, but that doesn't men you guys can slack on the reviews. So now go and review. I want at least 5 more.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

Kouga and Kagome each got a piece of boar. To Kagome's surprise Kouga actually cooked his meat like her, except his wasn't as dark, it was still pink in the middle.

"Kouga, why did you cook your meat? I thought that you ate your food raw."

Kouga tore off a chunk of the meat, juice and a little blood flowed down his chin, and then looked at Kagome chewing.

"Uh, well, most of the time I do eat raw meat, but I figured that you wouldn't want me to eat _that _in front of you. Plus eating cooked stuff isn't that bad. It just isn't as good as raw meat, but it's alright."

Kagome gave him a thoughtful look and then took a bite of hers.

"Ya know, Kouga, I don't mind. Really, I don't. I've seen Inuyasha eat a whole bunch of uncooked stuff when I would make curry. He wouldn't eat it so he would go hunting. And he never felt like cookin it, the lazy dog. So he ate it raw. You don't have to force yourself to eat stuff you don't want to just because of me. Thank you though, for your consideration."

Kouga simply smiled. He did that a lot when Kagome was around. And don't think the others didn't see it, because they did. They were quiet happy with it, too. Their once uptight, hostile leader was now happy and smiling.

It was a good change for the whole tribe. Plus the fact that they had animals to hunt now was a key factor to the happiness of the tribe as well, though, now they wouldn't have to worry about either.

---With Inuyasha and the Group---

"Inuyasha!! I'm hungry!! Go find us something to eat!!"

Inuyasha glared at the little fox demon on his shoulder. He had been in a bad mood ever since Kagome left, and the whole group was suffering for it, especially little Shippou.

THWACK!! A goose egg found itself on Shippou's skull.

The small fox demon leaped from his shoulder to the open arms of Sango, wailing, and balling his eyes out.

She gave him a glare that made Inuyasha shrink back, holding his hands over his head to stop her boomerang if it were to come down on him as it had been doing recently.

"INUYASHA!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?? FIRST KAGOME LEAVES, THEN YOU BECOME A SLAVE DRIVER MAKING US WALK ALL DAY, AND NOW YOU BECOME A CHILD BEATER!! ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD?! GOD ALL HE SAID WAS HE'S HUNGRY AND YOU GET MAD. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M HUNGRY TOO!! ARE YOU GONNA HIT ME IN THE HEAD!!? ARE YOU GONNA KEEP ME FROM EATING!?"

Inuyasha shook his head back and forth praying that Miroku would come to his aid. But he would have no such luck. Miroku was actually standing behind her nodding his head, a smug look planted on his features.

"I THOUGHT SO! YOU WONT KEEP ME FROM EATING OR SHIPPOU, OR MIROKU, OR KIRARA!! I DARE YOU TO TRY!! NOW WE, AS IN MIROKU, ME, SHIPPOU, KIRARA, AND **YOU** ARE GOING TO STOP, AND EAT. THEN WE, AS IN MIROKU, ME SHIPPOU, KIRARA, AND **YOU** ARE GOING TO MAKE CAMP!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??"

Inuyasha nodded quickly shrinking back more from the infuriated demon slayer. It seemed like she had been holding in a lot of steam. And it had only been one day since Kagome left. He couldn't imagine how she would be if Kagome stayed away to long.

'_Oh, dear lord, or god, or anyone that is even listening. Please, PLEASE! Don't make Sango kill me. I didn't mean to make her so angry. She's just really, really, scary when she's mad.'_

Sango stomped away to go find fire wood as Inuyasha began moving fallen logs into place around the center of the clearing. They would be used as chairs for the group.

Inuyasha made sure that the best-meaning the cleanest-log was given to Sango. Hopefully to put her in a better mood.

Inuyasha even caught fish, Sango's favorite, in an attempt to make it where he could walk in front of her and not have to watch his back.

When Sango came back she gave Inuyasha a glare and the threw some wood into the middle of the circle of logs. She pulled out a lighter that Kagome had given her and lit the twig at the bottom.

When the fire was sufficient enough to cook on Inuyasha laid the fish over the fire and smiled nervously at Sango who was still glaring at him.

'_WOW!! Sango must be really angry with Inuyasha. She doesn't even get that mad when I grab her butt. I wonder what she would do now if I grabbed her butt. Maybe I should try.'_

And indeed, Miroku's cursed left hand squeezed the tender skin of Sango's behind.

At first he thought he got away with it. But then, sadly, he found out it was not so.

So then instead of having a crimson handprint on his cheek, he had two, and a lump on the head, where Hirikotsu came down. The attack was enough to make Inuyasha thank the lords it wasn't him, and enough to make Shippou shake, hiding behind Kirara.

'_Heck, I may be a kid, but I aint stupid! Sango's mad, really mad, but she would never come near Kirara, well not to harm her anyway. Oooohhh I wish Kagome were here. Then everything would be alright, but then Inuyasha and her would just be fighting. Maybe that Kouga can help her with her love life, cuz everyone knows that Inuyasha and Kagome would never work out, even if Inuyasha didn't love Kikyo. The tramp. I wonder hat all that stuff means though. I mean what is a love life, and why don't I have one? And what is a tramp? Is it another name for a dead walking priestess? the words theses people use are confusing. Maybe I'll ask Miroku about a love life when we go take a bath tomorrow. And then Kagome about a tramp when she comes back.'_

Shippou shivered again as he saw Miroku reach for her behind like the idiot he was, and got another blow to the head with Hirikotsu.

Sango was satisfied with the monks injuries after the second blow, and his unconsciousness. So she sat back down and sipped her tea.

Kirara left Shippou then and gracefully jumped into her lap, almost as if trying to comfort and calm her.

Sango stroked the cat's tails and then took another sip of her tea.

"I'm beginning to think both of his hands are cursed Kirara. One sucks things up and will end his life, and the other grabs girls butts and tries to get him killed. I don't know which is worse, but they both suck, not just the right one. At least Inuyasha doesn't grab my butt, he's just a jerk."

"Mew," was her simple reply. Sango smiled and rubbed her cheek to the cats and then shot a glance at Inuyasha who's ears were pushed against his head.

'_Well, I guess there's always tomorrow to make Sango less angry, I just hope that she doesn't kill me by then, or Miroku for that matter. I could use his help in battle if she were to leave.'_

Inuyasha sighed and then leaped into a nearby tree to relax and get away from anymore attacks that might be sent his way.

---Back at the Den---

Kouga and Kagome had long since eaten lunch, and were now inside the den sitting down-side by side-talking with Ginta and Hakakku.

"So Hakakku, have you found a mate yet," asked an innocent Kagome.

Hakakku smiled and then pointed over his shoulder, to a girl with sandy blond hair, and forest green eyes. She was putting down one of the pups that had been running around inside that tripped and was crying, and she smiled as she saw Hakakku point behind him. She knew he was trying to boast to Kagome, but he would have no such luck, not with Kagome's beauty or her courting Kouga.

"Actually, I'm courting like you and Kouga, her name's Anzai."

Kagome glanced at the girl and then smiled warmly at Hakakku putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's great Hakakku! I'm happy that you found someone!! She's looks nice!! You'll have to introduce me later. So how long is it until your courtship is over?"

Hakakku smirked at her and then puffed out his chest in pride.

"Oh one more day. She has already agreed to be my mate though. I just hope I don't screw anything up at the last minute ya know?"

Kagome giggled and then nodded.

"Yeah, as if. I still think you drug her," said a chuckling Ginta.

Hakakku smirked and then hit him over the head with a leg bone.

"Yeah whatever Ginta!! Don't laugh at me, you're the one that still has 5 days left!! You have way more time than me to screw up!!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then pushed Hakakku out of the way to talk to Ginta.

"Oh, Ginta, who are you courting?"

Ginta blushed red and then pointed to one of the women coming in to talk to Anzai. She looked a lot like her. In fact, more than a lot, almost exactly alike. The only difference was that she had brown eyes instead of green.

She smiled at Ginta who hesitantly smiled back and gave a little wave.

"What's her name?"

Kagome pulled on his arm. Ginta sighed turning to face her once more.

"Harumi is her name."

Kagome looked her over again and then gasped.

"Are her and Anzai twins?"

Ginta and Hakakku nodded and then smiled as the watched the two sisters stare at them lovingly.

"Oh wow, well their wearing black fur, doesn't that mean that they're from the northern tribe? *gasp* I thought they were all wiped out."

Ginta and Hakakku, along with Kouga grimaced a bit at the sound of their northern brothers being lost, but then smiled. (well except Kouga, he took their death hardest.)

"Well yes, they are from the northern tribe. We thought everyone from there was lost to Kagura, but those two showed up about a month after the incident. They didn't even know that all of their tribe mates and family had died, so we had to tell them. It was heart breaking, they were depressed for days. But then they actually asked to court us, and we said yes. We have learned that they were left behind when the rest went to go fight, they didn't want to be a part in killing. And when none of the tribe came back, they got worried. Its tragic really."

Kagome's gaze softened even more. Kouga could see straight into them. Her gaze almost screamed sadness, and her aura reeked of pity.

'_How can she do that? Every time I think she cant get even nicer, or more kind, she goes and doubles it. Is her soul really that pure?'_

Kouga cleared his throat and then stood up. He reached out his had to Kagome and then smiled softly.

"Kagome, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Kagome's eyes showed no more pity then, but happiness. She smiled, showing her teeth and then reached up for Kouga's hand.

"Sure, Kouga, lets go."

Kouga grabbed her hand and pulled her up, just like in the dark. Then they proceeded out the caves entrance, still, Kouga had Kagome's hand in his.

"So Kouga, what did you bring me out here for?"

Kouga smirked at her and then stuck out his tongue.

"What, I cant just take you on a walk without havin a purpose. We _**are **_courting!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out mocking him.

"Yeah, but I know from the look on your face earlier. You want to talk about something. So would you spit it out. I hate it when people take to long to get to there point."

By that time, Kouga had lead them far enough away so that even the actual wolves at the Den couldn't hear them, even if they yelled.

"Fine Kagome. I guess there's no real reason to beat around the bush. I just wanted to talk to you about life."

Kagome gawked at him for a minute, a little slack-jawed.

"Life?"

________________________________________________________________________

So, what will Kouga say?? Ooo I cant wait to type it!! But you guys have to review so now do it-5 new ones- or no next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Kouga nodded at her question.

"Yes, life."

Kagome gave him a weird look and then tightened her grip on his hand.

"Kouga, you're acting weird. Is something happening? Why do you want to talk about life??"

Kouga smiled softly and then kissed her hand. He didn't want to scare her.

"Kagome, I'm not being weird, I can be serious every once in a while about certain matters. I just wanted to see your views on life. Well not just life. But life here, at the den. I wanted to know what you thought about it."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She fell to the grass floor beneath them, sitting cross legged. Kouga followed in her actions, not wanting to have to look down on her when and if she decided to talk.

'_Wonder why he was being so private about this?'_

"Um, well, life at the den, is…. better than I thought it would be really. I mean the last time I was here, I was trying to be eaten, and then fighting for my life against the Birds of Paradise. But now that I've spent time here, I think I like it. Its not so bad after all. The people aren't mean, I have a roof over my head, and nobody fights here, we all work as a team. Its nice."

Kouga's tail gave one little pat against the grass and then he looked fairly innocent. His cerulean blue eyes became softer, more open. His face became somehow, more boyish in that instant. It was like a little kid asking for some candy.

"So, does that mean you'll stay with me?"

Another, another question that caught Kagome off guard. What was with Kouga today?

"Well, that ones not so easy to answer. I mean, I made a deal with Inuyasha from the beginning, when I shattered the jewel, that I would help him find the pieces. I cant just give up on him. Plus I have another family, back in my time I have to go see. Kouga I cant just drop everything. What kind of person would I be if I did?"

Kouga's gaze on her face made the ting of guilt in her heart grow. And grow. And grow until it was a whale of guilt swimming through her blood.

"You would be Kagome Higurashi, the girl that has stolen Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Clans, heart, a girl that loves who she is, and one that would be committed to herself before anyone else."

"Exactly!! I'd be selfish."

Kouga shook his head.

"No, you would be thinking about what you wanted to do, not what you had to do."

"Kouga, I already told you, if I leave on my duties to the people I love, then I couldn't live with myself."

Kagome looked away, trying to hold back the tears ripping at her buds. Kouga took his other hand and grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"Kagome, I didn't say that you would, or had to stay."

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU SAYING KOUGA!!!"

"I was saying that there's something you're forgetting."

"What! What could I possibly be forgetting!?"

"Kagome, Naraku owns an almost completed jewel. We, me and you, and Inuyasha and your friends know that. And I own two of the shards."

"And then there's one in Kohaku's back."

"Yeah, so we know where they all are, so your deal is sorta over. You don't have to stay with Inuyasha."

"So, what about my family! I cant just leave them, and not ever come back!! Kouga you know how family is, how would you feel if you never got to see your pack again."

"I promise you Kagome," he moved his hand to her cheek, and brushed away one of her tears with his thumb, but let his hand stay, "I wont keep you from your family, because I know that I would mentally, physically, and emotionally die, if I couldn't see _our_ pack. I'll take you to them whenever you want. Kagome, please believe me, don't you trust me?"

Kagome gasped and then looked up to him, with wide eyes.

"Of course I trust you Kouga, its just…."

"Just what Kagome?"

"Just I-I…. need some time to think. Just give me until tomorrow. Please."

(Okay, not sure if it was exactly 3 days yet, but sorry if it isn't, I couldn't go back and read while doing this cuz my documents got deleted and I didn't have internet. Sorry, but still go on with the story!!)

"But Kagome, then the courting will be up."

"I know, that's why I said tomorrow. Then I can tell you my answer on the right day."

"Oh……well, I guess we better get back to the den then, huh?"

Kagome nodded and then grabbed Kouga's hand as he held it out to help her off the ground.

"Thank you."

Kouga nodded and then started off towards the den, smiling to herself.

'_Why am I smiling, I probably just broke the guys heart. He probably thinks I'm gonna reject him. But I don't even know if I'm gonna reject him. I just need my time to think. But,'_

Kagome looked over to Kouga, his face only consisting of slight confusion, but happiness all the same.

'_I cant help but feel happy right now. I mean, he just comforted me, and he didn't yell, even though I yelled, and I know I was makin him mad. That makes me feel….happy. Maybe I could get some advice from the girls at the den on how to do this.'_

They reached the bottom of the mountain then, and Kouga smiled at her.

"Wanna go up now??"

"Sure, lets go."

Kouga scooped Kagome up and then leaped up the rocks back and forth making his way up the mountain.

After hopping up the mountain for a couple of minutes, Kouga set her down on the familiar boulder.

"HEY KAGOME!!! HEY KOUGA!!! WHATS UP!!"

The two turned their head to look up at Ginta and Hakakku coming in from a short scouting.

"Hi guys."

"Yo."

Kagome walked over to the river, jumping from rock to rock until she was safely inside the den.

'_Now, alls I have to do I find someone to talk with. The question is who.'_

Kagome looked around biting her finder nail, until someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kagome turned and then smiled at the girl.

"No problem. Um, Anzai right?"

The green eyed girl smiled and then gave a nod.

"Yes Mrs. Kagome, that's me."

Kagome sighed.

'_I can ask her!! Yes I know her!'_

"Oh hey. Um I know that you don't know me that well, and it probably sucks having me just come up in here with Kouga, but can I ask a favor of you?"

"IT MOST CERTAINLY DOES NOT SUCK!! Now come, what I you favor!?"

The girl grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to rock to sit on.

"Now tell me, what is it you need. Anything for the future princess of out pack."

Kagome smiled, but then sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you already know, but mine and Kouga's courting will be over tomorrow. And he asked me to stay here, but I don't know what to say."

"Well then?"

"Well, if I were to stay, but I want to tell him without actually telling him, what would I have to do??"

Anzai giggled and then put a finger on her chin.

"Well, Hakakku really didn't ask me like Kouga. He was to shy, unlike the prince who's so confident and sly. So I showed him that I wanted to be his mate. Like dropping little hints."

Kagome shook her head in confusion.

"How did you do that??"

"Uh, well, when he would walk by me, I would look him straight in the eye, that shows him connection."

"Okay, connection, got it."

"Next would be….let me see…..oh yeah if you guys kiss like while sitting down, its better to lay on you back and hold his hand when and if so. It shows that you have interest in him."

"Kay, interest got it. What else??"

"And, and, and--"

"And when you kiss, break apart just at the end, and lick his cheek. To show him that you want him, for him. It kinda shows that you're not grossed out by him or whatever you want to call it."

"Wha- Harumi! What are you doing here sister??"

The brown eyed twin sat down and then smiled to the both of them.

"I saw you two talking, and happened to catch some of what you were saying. I decided I would help out."

"Eavesdropping again I see, Harumi. Your gonna get in trouble one day doin that. You know Kouga doesn't like it!"

Harumi only shrugged and then changed her gaze to Kagome.

"Well, I figured, maybe he wouldn't mind since it was Kagome I was eavesdropping on. Especially when I'm tryin to help her mate him."

"Wait, wha- I have to lick him!"

The two looked at each other and then blinked.

"Well, yeah. But I mean you've kissed right??"

Kagome blushed and then looked at the ground.

"Uuummm, weeellll, you see…."

"Out with it."

"Uh, yeah, we have, but only a little bit!!"

The twins smiled and then grabbed her wrists.

"Well then its just like kissing, except on the cheek…with your tongue. Its not that bad. Plus listen, I'll make him take a bath before you do it okay?? I'll tell him that he stinks or somethin. No worries."

"Ugh, Harumi, you're so cocky!! He is our leader, you cant tell him that!"

Harumi gave her sister a wink and then the two led Kagome into a dark room.

"Where are we?? Harumi, Anzai?"

Then rows of candles lit the room and Kagome saw two twin sized beds in the room, and then a large trunk in the corner.

"This is our room. We have something for you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she watched the two girls dance around the room, collecting items here and there.

And then when they were done, they reappeared with a whole new outfit for Kagome.

"Here ya go, these are yours."

The twins dumped the items into her lap with a clunk before she could even hold out her hands.

"But what is it, I cant really tell in this light."

Anzai sighed and then removed the pile from her lap.

"Its cloths. Wolf tribe cloths. These will look so good on you Kagome, we've been waiting for this day to come along! I'm so happy it finally did!! Would you like me to help you put them on?"

Kagome squinted to see the cloths, but still couldn't see clearly. But from what she could feel, it was like Kouga's except a girls.

"Well why does it feel just like Kouga's?"

"Uh, well, it was made for his mate. You see, usually, if the two that are to be mated are from the same tribe, they were the same cloths. Hakakku and I would wear the same, but we're from different tribes."

"Oh, well why don't you just change your cloths, and why did you have this?"

Anzai glanced at Harumi and then sat down next to Kagome.

"Well, if we were to change our cloths, then that would be a sign as disgrace. It would be like going against your family if you were in war with another. Its….complicated. But as to why we had this, that's a different story."

"Well tell me."

"If you want to know, then fine. Its because Kouga asked us to hold it for you, once he found out we were gonna mate his friends. He asked us not to tell you that we had it until after he mated you, but he'll get over it. So go put it on. Anzai, help her out. I'm gonna go get Kouga."

"NO DON'T!!"

Harumi turned from the doorway and stared at her.

"Why not??"

"Well, I told him tomorrow would be the day that I told him my decision. And I still need time to think. Listen, I'll just put this on tomorrow morning before I come out okay??"

Kagome took the cloths from Anzai and then gave a fake smile.

"Are you sure that you want to do that??"

"OH SURE!! I'll be fine," Kagome snuck a quick peek at her watch and then sighed _'Yes perfect timing,' _"Well I better get going. Kouga will be worried if I don't get back to the bedroom soon. Thank you for everything, really, Kouga's eyeballs are gonna fall out when he see's me in this stuff."

Anzai and Harumi winked at her, but then smiled and slightly waved her off.

"Kay….Kagome see ya later then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight you guys."

(Kay so I was gonna end the chapter here, but I didn't want to stop writing. So here's where the next chapter would originally start off.)

Kagome walked though the main cave up a little ways to Kouga's quarters. She stepped under the fur pelt of the doorway and then smiled at the sight.

Kouga was sitting in a leather chair, candles lit beside him, sleeping. His head resting in his hand, snoring softly. Causing the candles to flicker by his breath.

'_Aw, he fell asleep waiting for me. Oh wait, I can use this opportunity to stash these cloths till tomorrow. Great!'_

Kagome tip toed over to the bed, and then lifted the blankets. She pushed the new cloths under the mattress and then replaced the pelt so it looked undisturbed.

'_Kay, all good. I guess I should wake him, and then get him into the bed. He'll be sore if he sleeps like that.'_

Kagome walked over to the chair, and then placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Kouga, Kouga. Wake up!"

Kouga turned his head and sighed in his sleep.

"*Groan* Kagome, stay with me."

Kagome smiled and then shook him again.

"Kouga, come on wake up, you have to get to your bed."

Kouga lifted his head from his hand, and then rolled over in the chair.

'_Oh my god, and he talks about me not getting up, now how can I do this?'_

Kagome leaned down to Kouga's face and snapped her fingers.

"Come on Kouga, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." ( Lol he doesn't even know what eggs and bacon are.)

Kouga's eyes snapped open and he looked at Kagome with confusion clouding over his eyes.

"Kagome?"

She stepped back from him blushing.

"What were you doing??"

Kagome sucked on her teeth, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I was uh, trying to wake you up."

'_CRAP!! WHATS HE GONNA THINK NOW?'_

"Oh, why were you tryin to wake me up? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED??"

Kouga jumped up from the chair and ran over to the door, peeking outside.

"No, I was just gonna tell you to get to your bed so you weren't sore in the morning from sleeping like that."

Kouga pulled his head in from outside and looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

Kagome walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Well if you sleep like that your muscles would be stiff, and it would be harder for you to move."

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck smiling.

"Ha-ha I guess, I feel it now. Thanks?"

Kagome smiled and then rolled over.

"Yeah, well you better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

Kouga ran over and jumped in the bed, making Kagome bounce.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kagome smiled, as she felt Kouga crawl over and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome rolled over to face him and then smiled, nodding.

"Goodnight Kouga, see ya in the morning."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so now it's the end of this chapter!! I want 5 new reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome's eye fluttered open the next morning. The room was dark except for one candle next to the chair. The wax was just starting to melt, signaling that it hadn't been lit long.

'_Kouga must have woken up not to long ago. Better get changed and then head out, I don't want him coming to check on me before I'm ready.'_

Kagome rolled off the bed and lifted up the covers, revealing the cloths she had been given.

Kagome pulled them out, careful not to make any loud noise, so not to alarm Kouga.

Kagome stood up and then laid down everything on the bed and started pulling off her cloths. Everything except her underwear.

She picked up the chest plate and shoulder pad set, and slipped it up to her hips.

'_Oh, gotta suck in. Metal doesn't move like fabric.'_

Kagome took a deep breath and then slipped the plate up to her breasts, clicking in the straps from the back.

"Cold metal, cold metal."

'_Oh, now that its on it isn't that bad, but still, limited movement. And breathing isn't a easy as usual, but I'll get used to it, I'm sure.'_

Kagome stretched a bit to get the feel of the top. It fit her curves skin tight, unlike her old school blouse. The shoulder pads were smaller than Kouga's but were just the right size for her, and then metal acted like built in bra, so she had no need for one of her own.

Kagome sighed and then lifted the brown skirt from the bed. She looked through the hole where her legs would go and then chuckled darkly.

"Great!! Its not a skort, its and actual skirt, and it's the same length of my school uniform. Man I don't get a break, I still gotta be careful around the guys," Kagome whispered in a hiss.

She pulled it up to her hips and then smiled.

'_Kay, half way there, now alls I gotta do is the wrist bands, and the fur anklets. Those will be the easiest parts. And then I'll be done. Cool.'_

Kagome sat down on the bed and quickly slipped on the two anklets like a pair of socks, and then pulled on the two wrist bands.

She now officially matched Kouga, except for a head band and foot tape, plus a sword.

'_But I don't need those things. I don't sweat that much and my bangs don't get in my eyes. (Unless I say so) I have spiritual powers, see no need for a sword. And I don't run fast enough to hurt my feet, so foot tape is unnecessary. So I'd say I'm good.'_

Kagome walked over to her yellow bag sitting by the bed and pulled out a hair brush. She brushed her hair back and raised it into a ponytail. She was beginning to get hot.

Then she pulled out her pair of shoes, and slipped one on, but then stopped.

'_Maybe I should go bare foot. I mean its not like there's anything sharp that could hurt my feet. Plus, Kouga will take care of me. He already has. And I'm suppose to be matching him, and he doesn't wear shoes. Sooo…..'_

Kagome kicked off her one shoe and then placed them both back in her bag.

"Okay, ready!"

Kagome took a deep breath and then walked over the things laying on the floor, over to the door.

'_Note to self, clean room. I don't want to break a leg tripping over spare armor.'_

Kagome pulled back the pelt covering the door. And walked out into the den.

At first she didn't think anyone noticed her. So she just kept walking to the waterfall. But then she heard sighs, oo's and ah's coming from around her.

The un-mated women were glaring at her with fire in their eyes, jealousy smeared across their faces. The un-mated men were staring at her with open mouths and googly eyes, making her back away a bit.

It was only when she felt someone grab her wrist did she notice she was about to hit a rock.

"Kagome!"

She turned her head quickly to see Harumi holding her wrist, next to a brightly smiling Anzai.

"Oh, hey guys!! So…."

Kagome rocked back and forth on her heals, looking at the two.

"How do we think you look? Well, for starters that chest plate," Anzai walked around Kagome giving her a full inspection, "Looks great on you!"

Harumi lightly hit her over the head with the back of her hand.

"Ya crazy!!? The whole thing looks fantastic on her, not just the chest plate. Man its like it was made for you Kagome."

Kagome looked down at herself. Remembering how it fit her curves just right, and how the metal warmed right up to her.

'_It is like it was made just for me. Like it was meant to happen. Could it just be a coincidence?'_

Harumi looked at her face, frowning at the sight.

"Kagome, something wrong?"

Kagome's eyes snapped to hers and then she gave a whole hearted smile.

"No, just thinkin. So where's Kouga, I'm surprised I didn't see him when he came out? I mean he got up just a little while before me, so he couldn't have gotten to far."

Harumi shrugged, and then both girls looked to her twin.

Anzai shrugged, too, throwing her hands in the air.

"I dunno where he is, why do you always look at me, like I'm an expert or somethin!"

The two gave her 'the look' and then she went back to her happy normal self.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away. He-he."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but then took another breath getting ready to talk. Anzai and Harumi leaned in to listen.

"Well, why don't we ask Ginta and Hakakku, they outa know where he is. They are his best friends right?"

Harumi and Anzai smirked, showing of their fangs, glinting in the light through the waterfall.

"Oh yeah! They always know where he is when their at the den. Now out in the woods, that's a different story."

Harumi rolled her eyes and then grabbed both the girls wrists.

"Yeah, yeah Anzai, we know. They cant ever find him, then they end up having to run a million miles to catch up. Long story short, our mates to be suck at keeping up. Now come on, we have to go find Ginta and Hakakku so we can find out where Kouga is."

Harumi pulled the girls out of the waterfall and then up onto some boulders where the watchers normally sat to keep guard over the den.

Ginta and Hakakku sat back to back, talking lightly while staring up at the clouds. Day dreaming about their girls.

Just as they walked up, the two heard them and sprung into action, grabbing their spears and aiming.

"Ahhh! Don't shoot!!"

Ginta blinked as they looked at the 3 girls.

"Harumi, what're you doing here? And why is Kagome," Ginta looked over Kagome trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, "Dressed like…that?"

Harumi walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his left arm.

"Well, she is a member of our pack now, isn't that right? Mate?"

Ginta bit his lip, almost drawing blood to keep from screaming, but didn't.

"Uh, y-yup, That's right. So um, w-what is it you guys n-need, Harumi mate?"

Anzai smirked at the gaping Kagome as they watched the exchange.

'_Well, well, I guess Ginta isn't just a scardy cat around demon, he's one around demon girls, too.'_

Hakakku sighed and then approached Anzai pecking her on the cheek, while giving her a quick hug.

"So, what is it Anzai?"

"Well, we wanted to know where Kouga was."

Hakakku smiled at Kagome and then point down to the forest below.

"He went to go scouting out for danger. Ya know the usual. He said he would be back soon, at least before lunch."

Kagome stared down at the forest beneath them, frowning at what she heard.

"Oh, that sucks, Harumi and I were hoping he would be somewhere close to see Kagome. We want to see the look on his face when he sees what she's wearing."

Hakakku gave a little nod, but the gasped.

"ANZAI! WHAT ABOUT WHAT KOUGA SAID?! HE TOLD YOU TO WAIT TO GIVE IT TO HER!! HE'S NOT GONNA BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!"

Harumi walked over, still holding Ginta's arm in hers, and then nudged Ginta with her elbow.

"Ginta, relax, once he see's how she looks in that baby, he wont even remember that he said not to give it to her yet. Besides, he outa be thankful. If we would have waited, he wouldn't have found out so soon that she wants to be his mate."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she blushed.

"Ha. Ru. Mi. I think they already knew that, since I am wearing the matching cloths and all."

Harumi smiled, putting a hand behind her head.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that's kinda obvious, huh?? Well, do you wanna go back in th den to get some breakfast, while we wait for Kouga?"

Kagome gave a little nod, cheeks still red, and then walked down with the twins, after saying goodbye to Ginta and Hakakku.

'_Well, guess I gotta wait then. Maybe I'll clean up the room while he's gone, it needs to be done.'_

***

Kouga sat in the woods outside the den, far enough away so the den watchmen couldn't see, or smell where he was.

He had a flower in his hand, a simple dandelion, absentmindedly pulling off the petals one by one. Already he had almost all of them gone, only few were left.

"She'll mate me, she'll mate me not, she'll mate me, she'll mate me not, she'll mate me, she'll mate me not."

And then he had one last petal left.

"SHE'LL MATE ME!!"

Kouga smiled to himself and then threw the stem down.

It was then did he realize that he just had a flower in his hand, picking off the petals.

'_Oh, wow, that was kind of girlish. How bout I just wont tell anyone about that. But right now, off to my woman, and soon to be mate.'_

Kouga smirked and then formed his mini tornado, racing towards the mountain that held his den.

________________________________________________________________________

Kay, big part comin up next, so get to reviewing!! I want like 5 new ones!!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome ate a small breakfast back in the den. Sitting with Harumi and Anzai, who had already eaten with their mates, earlier that morning.

'_Hmh, guess I better get to cleaning Kouga's room.'_

"Hey Anzai, Kouga was telling me a couple days ago that the girls do some cleaning. So could you tell me where the cleaning supplies are??"

Anzai raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Huh?"

Kagome sighed and then took her hand, leading her to the room, but just before she pulled back the pelt, Anzai snatched her hand away, shaking her head.

"Kagome! I cant go in there, that's Kouga's room!"

Kagome took her wrist again, only to have it snatched away, AGAIN!

"Ugh, what's the matter, so what if its his room?"

"I cant go in there! For one, he's my leader, and two, I already have a mate, that would be like me trying to get with Kouga."

Kagome formed an 'o' with her mouth and then sighed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, I'm new to the whole wolf demon thing way of life thing. Well do you guys something I can use to sweep up in there with?"

Anzai nodded and then smiled.

"Yeah, its okay, but are you talking about a broomic?"

Kagome's eyes widened with joy as she half way nodded.

"Uh, does it have a long stick, and then things on the bottom to clean up?"

Anzai shrugged and then disappeared to a cave and then came back with what looked like a broom. Only with a branch for a handle, and dried grass for the bristles.

"Oh, this will do just fine! Thanks a bunch Anzai!"

"You're welcome, and hey, if you need anything else just ask!"

Kagome nodded and then walked into the room, walking back over to the chair where the candle was, to pick it up and light the other candles.

She turned around and then mentally sighed.

'Oh geez, I gotta lot of work to do!"

She leaned the 'broomic' against the chair, and then walked around the large room, picking up the spare armor, and fur patches, piling them up in her arms.

Then she walked over to a wooden wardrobe in the corner, and put them where she thought best. After that, she swept up the floor and folded the extra blankets. After that she made the bed and straightened up what little furniture was in the room.

She even changed the sheets, planning to wash them later.

'Kay, all done,' she thought, dusting her hands, and looking at her watch.

"And it only took like 15 minutes."

Kagome wiped her head with the back of her hand, and walked out of the room.

Just as she stepped out, she was grabbed by the twins, and pulled behind a large boulder.

"Hey-"

"Kagome, Kouga just got back!!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up.

"Oh, um okay. So I guess I should go out now??"

Anzai nodded, "Yes, do you remember what we told you?"

"Yeah, um, connection, interest, and loving him for him. Right??"

Harumi giggled and then gave her a happy nod.

"Yes, okay, now you can go, oh and Kagome, if you want to make him drool, sway your hips a little when you walk. Believe me, it works."

Anzai rolled her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And Kagome, don't be so nervous. It doesn't suit you. Kouga loves you, so whatever you do, he'll still love you. No matter what."

'_I sure hope so.'_

"Kay, thanks you two."

Kagome took a deep breath and then walked out from behind the boulder, searching the crowd of demons and wolves for Kouga.

'_Hope I don't trip or something. I don't want to embarrass myself, more than I probably already have wearing this being human. Deep breaths Kagome, deep breaths.'_

***

Kouga turned around from talking with one of the wolves when he heard gasps coming from behind him.

"Holy Crap!!"

Kagome walked towards him, swaying her hips, left and right, looking him straight in the eye, smiling just a tiny bit.

'_Oh, look at the look on his face.'_

Kouga sighed at her beauty as she slowly walked toward him. Everyone seemed to notice where he was staring, so they parted, leaving a pathway for her to follow that lead to him.

Kouga felt his head get hot, and noticed he was sweating so he started to breath in deep breaths.

'_Calm down Kouga!! She's just wearing my packs clothing. But look at her, she wears them so well, and they match mine. I know what this means.'_

Kagome finally reached him, smiling up at him as he gaped down on her.

'_Man, look at her, she looks so…..'_

"Kouga, you okay," she asked in a tiny voice, so not to alarm him. He blinked and then took in a breath.

"Uh, yeah, um Kagome, you look….wow."

Kagome giggled and then took his hand in hers. She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly, smiling as she felt him take a quick breath in.

'_She's kissing me first?'_

Kagome put her hands on his chin, and pulled back, running her tongue across his jaw line.

'_Eh, not to bad, still, coulda shaved first.'_

Kouga stared off into space mouth opened.

"Y-You just licked me!?"

Kagome smiled and then nodded, "Yes, and?"

"And that means that."

"THAT SHE WANTS TO BE YOUR MATE KOUGA!!"

The twins shouted, watching with Ginta and Hakakku.

"Guh…..Kagome, is that true?"

"Uh huh, I thought about it a lot, and I decided that its something that I want to do, and this outfit put me over the top. It fits, just like it was made for me."

Kouga looked down, trying to avoid her breasts, but lets face it, he's a guy, he just couldn't.

"Um, yes, it looks…..wow."

Kagome giggled again sighing, shaking her had slightly.

"What am I gonna do with you if you cant even think of any other word except wow. Ya know, the pack leader could use more words in their vocabulary."

Kouga just stared at her and then picked her up in a tight hug, spinning her around.

"REALLY!! OH THE FLOWER WAS RIGHT!!"

"HUH?"

Kouga coughed and then nervously laughed.

"Never mind bout that. YOU'RE GONNA MATE ME?!"

"YES! ALREADY! LET EVERYONE HEAR YOU KOUGA! ITS NOT EMBARRASSING AT ALL, HAVING EVERYONE KNOW! "

Kouga smirked and then kissed her on the cheek, licking her back.

'_Kay, thought I was the only one doing the lickin, but I gotta bare with it….eeeeew still.'_

Kagome smiled softly in Kouga's arms, and then the whole den exploded with laughter, and cheering.

"Oh, I forgot they were here."

Kagome laughed then, poking him on the forehead.

"What a good leader you are, forgetting about your pack!"

Kouga smiled pulling her back to him.

"Well now I wont have to worry about that, because I'll have a great woman by my side. I know you'll be the best mate ever, Kagome. I love you."

"I, I love you, too…..Kouga."

________________________________________________________________________

Kay, I know it seems like the end, but its not, Inuyasha, Naraku, and the rest of the gang will be in the upcoming chapters so keep tuned. I want 5 reviews.


End file.
